Hide and sneak
by So Yun
Summary: Two frustrated twins beyond reckoning,an acorn throwing princeling and one lecturing Glorfindel and they all equal chaos! A present to three of my favourite authors!


Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings definitely isn't mine! Tolkien owns it!

**Title: **Hide and Sneak

**Author: **So Yun

**Rating: **K

**Chapters: **1/1

**Summary: **Two frustrated twins beyond reckoning,an acorn throwing princeling and one lecturing Glorfindel and they all equal chaos!

**Dedications: **I dedicate this story to **White Wolf**, for the wonderful Legolas you depict. His love of nature and how the nature loves him in turn.

I also dedicate this to **Kasmi Kassim**, for the awesome Twins she writes and also Legolas. Just like Tolkien would have wanted.

Lastly I dedicate this to my very favourite author, **Sivan** who writes the most wonderful Legolas stories and inspires me very much.

With the love and care all three of you put into your work, I wrote this for you. Because you all inspire me, Thankyou.

Elladan harrumphed and Elrohir narrowed his eyes, the tinkling of Silvan laughter echoed around them.

Their grey eyes searching the above trees and cursing quietly in nearly all the Middle Earth languages known to elf.

"Father shall murder us if he finds that we lost Greenleaf again in hide and seek, I do not think he would want to climb a tree and coax him down to tell him it's over again." Elrohir commented and continued searching the source of the irritating laughter.

"Bah with elflings! I hate these games!" Elladan exclaimed and threw up his arms, kicking a stray pebble into the trunk of the tree in front of him.

The melodic laughter circled them; a little imp princeling hid somewhere. He was hiding from the Elrondion twins for nearly four whole hours. And he was winning!

"We were once elflings Dan." Noted Elrohir and peered up the trunk of a nearby beech tree then turning back to his identical twin.

"Oh yea and we just loved playing hide and seek for four hours straight!" Elladan said sarcastically and through himself on a rock by his brother.

The voice giggled and shifted, attempting vainly to muffle it. Elladan stood up in frustration shaking a fist,.

"Greenleaf! Four hours! Enough already!" He shouted, getting very angry as the giggled enveloped again.

His small little voice echoed down from a tree somewhere, nimble but teasing, "Just say it Dan!"

Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other and squinted their eyes.

"No way!" They cried in unison, they heard a loud pout from above and the reply of, "Fine then! Come and find me!"

The twins sighed restless; the little imp would not win. He would not beat them again, too many times had he won hide and seek.

Legolas could not stop laughing and giggling, he had to clamp his little hands over his mouth too many times.

It was all too comical watching the twins pace back and forth below him, their frustration growing.

The twins were both older then him by many, many years. To be able to out hide them pleased Legolas very, very much.

Legolas loved the trees and never felt restless or uncomfortable in them. The bough that held him was gentle and flexible; it would never let him fall.

The tree sang to him, also snickering at the antics of the Imraldis twins. The green leaves hid him well, and covered him like a blanket.

His palm lay in his lap, his eyes contently following the twins below. Until Plop! an acorn landed in his outstretched palm and the tree whispered mischievously.

"Oy!" Elladan exclaimed and rubbed the space between his eyes, where a force full acorn had just whacked him.

Snickering of the trees and the continuing laughter of a pesky Silvan elf resounded.

The two twins surveyed above them, attempting to find where the acorn came from. Hoping it would lead them to the elfling!

"Gah!" Yelled Elrohir rubbing his cheek, he shook his fist at the tree above as they kept on snickering along with the excited elfling they hid.

"Not funny, we are going to climb every tree until we find you!"

Elladan cursed and yelled very loud scrutinising at the trees.

"It's easier if you just said it though!" Came a pip squeaking voice, accompanied with the irritating giggles.

"NO WAY!" Was the reply.

And as they had promised they ravished every tree in the vicinity, climbing their way and spitting fire nearly they were so frustrated.

One time Elladan's angry, red, fire spitting face was right in front of where Legolas was hiding.

Legolas stifled the giggles and watched as the eldest twin looked right at him, shook his head furiously and climbed back down the tree.

But then he burst out as soon as Elladan was down the tree and his laughter echoed manically in the Imraldis clearing.

"GREENLEAF!"

Elladan was so furious to the extent that he trembled with rage and pouted angrily, stomped off towards the Imraldis Library.

"I am getting Glorfindel!" He bellowed as he stomped off in a huff, not turning back to hear the tinkling Silvan laughter throb in his ears.

Elrohir screwed his eyes, although his anger not as extreme as brother's but attempted to look levelly between the trees. Hoping for a peek of Mirkwood colours and golden hair.

But Elrohir gave up his eye narrowing then said with a smirk and a sneaky voice, "Oh you just wait Greenleaf, when Elladan gets his hands on you once Glorfindel has found you!"

For a moment a timid fear came to Legolas's eyes, but soon it flitted away like the breeze, in a singsong voice he replied, "Just say it El!"

" No way in Mordor!"

"Elrohir!" Said an astonished Silver haired, Balrog slaying Glorfindel who stood a mere foot behind Elrohir. A dishrivelled Elladan in tow, looking to gloat.

Glorfindel soon forgot Elrohir's use of cursive wording and winked at Legolas, who sat perched on a beech tree's bough smiling malevolently down at the twins.

"So what did you want Elladan? Elrohir? You are both looking a little…shall I say perky?" Glorfindel responded and looked innocently at his Lord's sons.

"Perky!" Elladan screeched and looked at the Balrog slayer and pointed forcefully to the trees above.

"That Mirkwood elfling will be perky when I get my hands on it!"

"Elladan!"

Once again Glorfindel chastised the elder twin, putting his hands on his hip, "No more tormenting Elladan, you too Elrohir."

"Tormenting! Just wait till I get my hands on…."

"Elladan!"

"What?!"

"It would be easier if you let the little princeling win, so just say it,"

"NO WAY! "

"Say it, say it, say it, say it…!" Ranted a little voice above them and Glorfindel stifled a giggle and said curtly, "If your matured, elder eyes can not spot Greenleaf, then maybe I should refer you to a healer. Preferably your father."

The twins loudly pouted and nearly turned red, hence the fact that Glorfindel stood calmly eyeing them, "Now, why do you not just say it?"

"Fine then!"

"No El, do not let that little imp best us!"

"Harrumph!"

"Just say it!"

"Gah, Greenleaf I will boil you to an orc!"

"Elladan!"

"What?!"

"Your father would not approve you using…."

"Say it, say it, say it, say it….!"

"…..inappropriate threatening an elfling…"

"Elladan will boil you Greenleaf!"

"Say it, say it, say it, say it, say it….!"

"…King Thranduil would be most appalled…."

"You just wait you Imp!"

"Are you listening to a word I am saying Elladan?"

"Say it, say it, say it, say it, say it, say it….!"

"I will climb up and get you!"

"Elrohir! Must I lecture you as well?"

"Say it, say it, say it, say it, say it…!"

"No Glorfindel, I was just pointedly saying…."

"I swear I will, I swear I will!"

"Elladan! I have told you before…."

"Say it, say it, say it, say it, say it, say it…!"

"GAH!!!!!" Elladan's scream of frustration tore through the clearing and he finally said, "You win Greenleaf"

"Say it, say it, say it, say it, say it……hang on, huh?" Legolas's innocent voice clouded the clearing in astonishment.

With a sigh the twins said in unison, Glorfindel smirking nearby.

"You win."

THE END

Thanks for reading, please review!

Yun


End file.
